Timeline of Solverse
There are several ways to view the history of Sol with some overlap of the divisions. The historians of the El'yon view the universe with the four-fold division into Universal, Great Infancy, Man, and Old Age Epochs. The standard dating scheme for events of the First Trilogy Era is the Standard Calendar. The Standard Calendar begins with the Zero Day Accords. Events after Zero Day are marked SY. Events before Zero Day are marked with BSC (Before Standard Calendar). Year Zero of the Standard Calendar was 2296. SY 1 began on the first day of 2297. The canon of this timeline supercedes any conflicting dates in other articles. Other articles should be adjusted to reflect the official timeline, found here. The SYK denomination of time used in the Great Expansion and onward should be read to indicate a scientific notation of years in terms of a thousand; that is, SYK 10 = SY 10,000. The SYM denomination used in the Third Trilogy are in terms of millions; that is, SYM 1 is the same as SY 1,000,000. Ennoia The moment before creation. The point at which all things in Solverse are condensed into a superdense point. Ennoia is the Source. It exists beyond all spacetime and eternity and is that from which all existence - both being and non being - draws itself. Ennoia could be said to be the whole of all that exists in Solverse and beyond. Universal Original Creation Main Page: The Universe The Celestials determined to create the Universe. The Universe was created by the Celestial manifestation of the immortal Being called variously Aion'Ari, The One and the Architect. It was created immaterially before it was created physically, with there being no distinction between the Architect, the Empyrean Verse, and the Empirical Verse. This moment of immaterial creation is called Ennoia by adherents of Architecture. The Original Creation contained an infinite number of galaxies with a great number of star systems in an infinitely expanding universe, each system bearing one or more inhabited planets. Shevah Epoch (The Age of Creation) Main Page: First Empire The Architect created a single form for Themselves and dwelt in the Universe by directly creating and manifesting on Kolob. They named Themselves Aion'ari. The breath of the Aion'ari gave rise to the first life throughout the Universe. The First Age of Creation The first independent sentient life in this universe rises on Rabah under careful watch from Kolob in the Andromeda Galaxy. This life was created in the image of the Aion'ari, to grow up to perfection under Their watchful care and one day become deified. Second Age of Creation The Ya'ri experience their very first struggle as a war of words. Some of them stratified themselves into the In'sha'ri, following a man named Sha. The struggle was resolved in peace. They became known as the Aion'ari'yon. Third Age of Creation The First Empire's destiny was fulfilled after many eons with the construction of the Ascension Gate. The First Empire divided into deified beings, the ascended, and the re-seeded, an event called Cosmogenesis. These deified beings became known as the Celestials and became one with the Architect. Me'A Epoch (The Age of Being's End) The Aion'ari'yon, as the First Empire, spread life throughout the Universe. They constructed the Seed Gate on Rabah and and seeded the Universe with life. Baraq Epoch (The Age of Lightning) Main Page: Lightning War The traitor Da'se'th'la did not agree with the Grand Plan of the Shaeloah, that mere mortal men should become gods, and instead endeavored to become a god himself apart from Shaeloah. He took the name Ruin, and created the black world of Nar'ghul. From Nar'ghul, he launched his great assault on the First Empire in a dark parody of the rise of the Aion'ari'yon civilization on Rabah, and their rejection of violence. The Aion'ari'yon reluctantly used what they knew of war against the traitors and were led to victory in the great struggle by Aion. But all was not victorious. The Black Gate, a blasphemous piece of technology created by Ruin upon the surface of Nar'ghul, was destroyed but it's destruction sundered the universe in twain, for so great was it's blasphemous power. It ripped apart the Original Creation into two constituent elements, the Empirical and Empyrean, the Seen and Unseen. Second Genesis Main Article: Second Genesis The Shaeloah had to work quickly to save the universe. Aion begins his great sacrificial work by entering into a deep meditation upon Kolob and revealing the designs necessary for the construction of the Nexus Gate that would help preserve the now-broken universe. The First Empire was dissolved, as Aion could no longer rule it full time. Aion's work was now to preserve the Universe. The title of rulership passed down to El, and the Aion'ari'yon swore fealty to El, and were given a new name: the El'yon. It was to the El'yon that the task of Second Genesis was passed. The little mortal life remaining in the universe was put upon Nexus worlds, the Jewel Planet, and other choice worlds (such as Urantia) where life could flourish in peace for millennia before facing the starkness of this broken universe. Rise of El'yon Civilization The El'yon create the Nexus Gate, various Nexons, and bind the Nexus planets to the Gate and the Nexons. They spread throughout the broken universe picking up the remains of the First Empire and reorganizing it into Lei'El, a domain under the direct rule of El. Conversely, the First Empire was ruled directly by Aion, who now sat at the center of the Nexus Gate using all of His Divine concentration and might to hold the broken universe together, the Seen World connected to the Unseen World only by the thin threads of the Divine Nexus technology. The Solarian War Main article: Solarian War 7300 BSC: The great war in Sol System which heralded the end of the Universal Period. Exades, fleeing the destruction of Ruin's forces and the destruction of the Black World of Nar'ghul, came to Sol System and set up base on Charon. In the manner of Da'se'th'la changing his name to Ruin, Exades became Death. From Charon, Death set his eyes upon the Jewel Planet Earth and endeavored to destroy it. Death and his forces devastated the primordial Earth and completely wiped out the First Genesis life there created by the First Empire. Because of how precious the Jewel Planet was to the Grand Plan of the Shaeloah, El Himself came down to Sol System and led the forces of the El'yon to victory over Exades. Exades' physical form was broken by El in a great and final battle and left on Earth to die. Exades' most devout followers worked a blasphemous work to preserve the spark of essence in Exades, so that his spirit would not be banished to Outer Darkness. They brought him to Charon and using the last bit of unholy knowledge given to them by Ruin, bound his essence into a black stone and buried it deep within Charon, and hid it's existence from the El'yon. Thus ended the Universal Period and thus began the great expanse of the Old Earth period. Old Earth 6300 BSC: The Old Earth period begins directly after the defeat of Exades in the Solarian War and the creation of Second Genesis life on Earth by the guiding, Watching hands of the El'yon and the power of El. After Second Genesis was completed, El returned to His domain of the Infinite Empire in the Andromeda Galaxy. This period extends through the rise of humanity on Earth once more until the end of the Cold War, a period of approximately 5972 Standard Years. Due to the cultural purge of the Anthrarchos regime from SY 241 to 315, information on the Old Earth period is very scarce and much of it is shrouded in legend and myth. The El'yon who Watched the entire period have been reticent to give humanity this knowledge out of fear they would use it for ill. It is surmised that only Joshua the Aion'Fal knows the full details of what happened during this long period of Earth's history. 2464 BSC: Antiochus IV Epiphanes invades and sacks Jerusalem, beginning the Maccabaen Revolt. 2226 BSC: Destruction of Jerusalem at the hands of the Roman Empire. 520 BSC: United States of America founded. 382 BSC: The Great Revolutionary War begins. 379 BSC: Soviet Union founded. 351 BSC: The Great Revolutionary War ends. 347 BSC: People's Republic of China founded. Space Age 335 BSC: Mariner 1 incident 333 BSC: The Apollo-Soyuz Program begins. Joint Lunar Landing Main Article: Apollo-Soyuz Landing (July 20, 1969) 328 BSC: The Soviet Union and the United States make a joint landing on the moon. The Cold War Ends The Apollo-Soyuz Landing officially brought an end to the Cold War. The Soviet Union and United States opened their borders to one another and brought the People's Republic of China into the international fold of geopolitics. For the next fifty one years, nations around the world aligned themselves with one of the three great superpowers and global economics flourished. It was a time of little war and great peace. Human rights triumphed and it was generally an era of great feelings and hope for humanity. Great advances were made in the humanities, technology, science, and spirituality. By the beginning of the Foundation Period, nearly every nation on Earth was a part of either the Soviet, United, or Republican blocs. 324 BSC: Apollo-Soyuz 17 takes an image of Earth that becomes the most reproduced photo in human history. 319 BSC: Launch of Voyager 1 316 BSC: Discovery of fractal geometry 306 BSC: Voyager 1 spacecraft takes the Pale Blue Dot photograph of Earth. 298 BSC: The Soviet spacecraft Zarya docks with the American spacecraft Unity in an orbital rendezvous for the first time. The 280's BSC, as the Space Age evolves into the Foundation Period,' '''generally were regarded as an era of good feelings. Foundation Period The Foundation Period bleeds into the Space Age with the turn of the 21st Century of the old calendar and officially begins in 2019 by the old calendar, with the rise of private space ventures. Rise of Private Space Ventures '''277 BSC': A global recession hit due to the collapse of some housing markets. Private companies convince investors that in the same way that war production contributes to economic success in times of recession, a push into space could aid the economy of Earth. Boeing merges with Lockheed-Martin. SpaceX maintains a permanent presence in space. Asteroidal Industries, Venusian Industries, and Mercurian Solar are founded. Colonization of Luna 265 BSC: Tranquility Base is established with 36 people on Luna at the Apollo-Soyuz Landing site. 257 BSC: The Explorator program is begun as a collaborative effort between the major companies. First Person on Mars 256 BSC: Adele Lylat, a NASA-SpaceX astronaut, lands on Mars using a Hohmann Transfer orbit. Her team is composed of six people. Her trip takes approximately eight months. Two additional rockets are launched with her to provide supplies. She is the first person to set foot on Mars and stays for a total of three months. Her team becomes a part of the groundbreaking Martian colonization project. They land near Pavonis Mons and lay the foundation for what will become Union Station. Union City is built in the cave on Pavonis Mons. Asteroidal Industries, Mercurian Solar, Boeing-Lockheed-Martin, and Venusian Industries take vital places in the global economy. Mineral Bonds Main Article: Mineral Bonds 256 BSC: First mineral bonds issued on Earth to finance the push towards the Main Belt. The great exodus from Earth begins, and is recorded by Moshe in Breath. Colonization of Asteroid Belt 227 BSC. '''The Interplanetary Transport Network (ITN) begins in anticipation of Solar colonization. '''200 BSC: Mineral bonds outvalue gold Solar Fields on Mercury 1'97 BSC': Mercurian Solar begins construction of solar fields on Mercury. The Venusian Injuns incident occurs. 123 BSC: Mercurian Solar completes construction of solar fields and sustains more than half of Earth's global power needs. Colonization of Venus 121 BC: Venusian Industries successfully recolonizes Venus, learning from the mistakes of the Venusian Injuns incident. Golden Age of Sol System 117 BSC: Sebastian Myrcenae McRae born 107 BSC: Spirit is published and the religion of Architecture is born. 109 BSC: Spirit is republished as Breath with much additional material. 100 BSC: Noveautrea constructed 97 BSC: Asteroids in the Main Belt are mined extensively and the first raw materials reach Earth. 89 BSC: The Soviet Union achieves full communism as the Soviet ruble is officially retired. 57 BSC: Year 6,000 of the Jewish Calendar. 56 BSC: Skyhook constructed 50 BSC: Mineral bonds begin to depreciate in value for the first time since their issue and the century long bull market ends. Confederacy Organized 49 BSC: Ganymede, Freitaika, Dosijing, and Kamijing gain individual independence from Asteroidal Industries, Inc. 41 BSC: The Confederacy of Free Systems becomes the first Solar nation with the Declaration of Confederacy Rise of Solar Trade 19 BSC: IPN is firmly established throughout all Sol System. 20 BSC: Mineral bonds surpass the American dollar, Soviet ruble, and Chinese yen as the strongest currency on Earth. First Man to Reach the Solar Rim 15 BSC: Odysseus Norm becomes the first person to reach the Solar Rim and becomes an instant celebrity on Earth. He spends more than seven years total in space and returns to Earth circa 6 BSC. Collapse of Earth Economy Main page: Mineral Bonds Mineral bonds begin to rapidly depreciate from 20 BSC to SY 0. They render all other currencies effectively worthless and begin a snowball of uncontrollable inflation. Earth's monetary economy collapses and mass panic ensues. Global civil unrest, famine, and a widening gap between the wealthy and the poor mark this era as the global middle class disappears virtually overnight. 5 BSC: First of the Terran Conferences meets in Geneva, Switzerland sponsored by the United Earth organization. Standard Era Begins Main Page: Consortium SY 0 (2296 AD): Consortium founded with the Zero Day Accords. The Second Renaissance begins. Mineral bonds become effectively worthless. By this time, millions of people live throughout Sol System. SY 3: First of the Amendments passed to the Zero Day Accords SY 7: The World Congress passes the Repatriation Act, exiling all of Earth's criminals in a mass exodus to settle the Rim. SY 17: First Alliance founded SY 28: Vinaii Roshi born on Europa SY 31: First Alliance disbands SY 32: Sebastian Myrcenae McRae dies. SY 35: Intrasolar Aerotime Treaty of SY 35 SY 37: New School officially named and founded in Heliopolis, Greece SY 80: Red Star Line Company is founded. SY 93: Birth of Marcus Cato Scaevola SY 96: Vinaii Roshi begins teaching in the Rim SY 97: Freitaika Rebellion. The Second Renaissance ends as the interests of the Consortium shift from cultural to socio-political. SY 97: Formation of Army of Eastern Kamijing SY 114: Third Alliance Founded SY 119: Foundation of Noveautrea First Trilogy Era Sol, Invictus, Helios SY 125: Cera Nicks emigrates from Earth SY 127: Jaymeson Nicks emigrates from Earth The Solar War SY 129: The Solar War begins with the Battles of Kamijing and Dosijing SY 132: First Battle of Mars. Marcus Cato Scaevola convinces the Consortium to enter the war. SY 136: Launch of Progress fleet. SY 137: Titus Andronicus born in Carthage. SY 138: Solar War ends with the Siege of Mars and the consolidation of civilization on Earth under the reign of Marcus Cato Scaevola and Septimus Severus Gaiaus Quintus. Twilight Era Rise of the Warlords SY 139: Scaevola and Quintus reorganize the Consortium on Earth at the cost of the other terrestrial worlds SY 140: The Soviet Union collapses as the Duma adjourns for the last time in Moscow. SY 142: Scythia founded in Central Asia SY 144: Cera Nicks dies in the atmosphere of Jupiter SY 154: The Black Dragon arises in the Rim. Rise of Anthroperium SY 166: Pavlos Alexandraxis is born. SY 182: Death of Marcus Cato Scaevola. Power passes to the World Congress. The Consortium is dissolved and reorganized as Nova Roma, a singular Republic with the explicit goal of the re-conquest of Earth and all of Sol System. Anthroperian Rule SY 196: Annunciation of Antharchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes. Nova Roma is reorganized as the Anthroperium. SY 204: Mediterranean campaigns by Epiphanes and Titus Andronicus begins the Great Punic War. SY 215: Epiphanes gains control of orbital weapons around Earth and reactivates them. SY 236.7: Progress arrives in the Centauri system and begins colonization of Centauri Prime SY 241: Earth falls to Epiphanes' reign with the acquiesence of Titus Andronicus. The Great Cultural Purge begins. SY 246: The assault on Inner Sol begins. SY 270: Anthroperium conquers Mars. The Protectorate halts the Anthroperium's advance into the Main Belt and the conquest is officially brought to a halt. SY 315: The Great Cultural Purge is brought to a close. SY 375: Death of Epiphanes and rise to power of Anthrarchos II Second Trilogy Era ''Centauri'', ''Daedalus'', ''Icarus'' SY 422: Collapse of Centaurian civilization SY 479: Death of Anthrarchos II and rise to power of Anthrarchos III. SY 509: The Anthroperium regime achieves revolutionary breakthroughs in medical science and technology. SY 512: Beginning of the "perfecting of humanity" within the Anthroperium with the revelation of the Scions. SY 521: Creation of the Scions completed, as well as the bodily modifications of Anthrarchos III. Rise of Urantia SY 630 (U1): Leohmi people on Urantia's earliest records dated to here; year one of the Urantian calendar SY 769: The year long Purification Quest on Earth occurs. SY 801: CERN is rediscovered by Anthrarchos III. SY 855: Dominion fleet arrives in Sol System, as predicted by a Rimmer Phaeron. SY 855.5: Hephastion the Great meets Joshua and acquires lightdrive technology. SY 859: Dominion fleet enters Lunar orbit and is "welcomed" into Earth orbit, with the crew descending to the surface below. SY 861.3: The great Arena battle of Joshua with The Watcher's invisible help versus Anthrarchos III himself, and the revelation of Sven's tapes broadcast globally put the first cracks in the Anthroperium. Anthrarchos III slain in the arena by Joshua. SY 861.4: Open rebellion of Scythia. Power is seized by Gracchus Verus in a coup and Earth government is decentralized and wholly reorganized. Rise of the Second Dominion SY 862: Advent. Traditional founding date of the Second Dominion. SY 867: Hyperion is colonized. SY 960: First colony ships leave Earth using the Infinity Gate technology SY 979: The ancestral colony ship of the Tontheonic Civilization, Scythia, leaves Earth. SY 1030 (U400): Death of Earth. Urantia becomes the seat of the Second Dominion. Age of Exploration SY 2500: Meeting of the Scythian nations on Fornax Prime SY 3700: Araduuin settled. SY 3860: Hiteria settled. Events of The High Terrans. SY 3920: Exades arrives on Hiteria. The events of the short story The Bearer of Gifts. Great Expansion SYK 10.1: Joshua and The Watcher come to Hyperion. SYK 10.22: Hyperion League established. Third Trilogy Era Andromeda, Galactica, Celestia SYM 4,000: The Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies merge, creating the supergalaxy The Last War Recreation Category:General